Horóscopo
by Naia Black
Summary: Horóscopo: Predicción de los hechos que ocurrirán en el futuro, a partir de la situación de los planetas del sistema solar y de su relación con los signos del zodiaco.
1. Semana 1

Horóscopo

**Semana 1 (1 – 7 de Setiembre de 1996)**

_Leo (22 de Julio – 21 de Agosto)_

_Curiosamente desarrollarás unas maneras y fuerzas personales para la comunicación, que te favorecerán a la hora de relacionarte con tus compañeros de trabajo y amigos. _

_En este periodo debes de tener mucho cuidado con los excesos en las comidas y con el alcohol, ya que tu salud pudiera verse muy resentida a causa de problemas estomacales y hepáticos._

_La tremenda energía mental y la inteligencia con la que cuentas en este nuevo periodo te ayudarán a conseguir lo que quieres, no solo en lo referente a tu mundo laboral y social, sino también a nivel económico y familiar. Puedes obtener grandes beneficios de un proyecto que pusiste en marcha en el año anterior._

Estaba muy aburrida. ¿En qué otro caso hubiera leído el horóscopo de Corazón de Bruja sino? En ninguno, se auto respondió la chica, con asco. Odiaba las predicciones, las profecías y todas esas chorradas. Estaba por encima de esas cosas, ella misma se forjaba su destino y nadie tenía ningún derecho a inmiscuirse.

Sus padres habían decidido llevarla junto a su hermana dos horas antes de que saliera el Hogwarts Express, y todo porque tenían que ir a visitar a alguien muy importante, o esa fue su excusa. Y claro, sólo había tenido dos opciones: hablar con su hermana, algo que no le apetecía especialmente, o leer esa estúpida revista, que su madre les había comprado para que se entretuvieran.

-¿Qué lees? –la voz aburrida de su hermana hizo que apartara la mirada de la última página.

-Idioteces –contestó con voz cortante. No le apetecía nada hablar con ella.

-No me hables así –y ahí estaba el motivo por el cual las dos hermanas no se llevaba bien. Ambas tenían el mismo carácter orgulloso, rebelde y odiaban que alguien pudiera ser superior a ellas. Astutas y retorcidas como buenas Slytherin, las hermanas Greengrass querían lo mejor para ellas y poco les importaban los medios para lograrlo.

-Te hablo como me da la gana, Queenie –respondió con altivez. Y dando por finalizada la conversación se giró hacía la ventana para mirar el andén, donde los más madrugadores alumnos de Hogwarts empezaban a desfilar.

-Serás imbécil, Galatea -murmuró la mayor. La pelea verbal estaba asegurada cuando, por suerte, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella apareció una chica con el uniforme de Slytherin. En la solapa lucía una placa de prefecta.

-Buenos días, Daphne –dijo la recién llegada con una sonrisa sincera, todo lo sincera que podía ser la sonrisa de una Slytherin-. Astoria –saludó con tono frío y cortante-. ¿Cómo es que ya estáis aquí? –preguntó girándose hacia su compañera de curso.

-Mis padres tenían ocupaciones que atender –aclaró Daphne sin querer entrar en muchos detalles. La información es poder, más en tiempos de guerra. Así la habían educado sus padres.

-Yo he venido con Draco, está despidiéndose de su madre –dijo Pansy feliz. Al decir eso, sus ojos se centraron en la menor de las Greengrass que decidió ignorarla, sabía que la morena sólo quería provocarla.

-Voy a dar una vuelta –murmuró Astoria. Si no podía soportar a su hermana, menos iba a aguantar a la autodeclarada "princesa de Slytherin". Según su opinión, Pansy Parkinson sólo era una chica mimada, consentida y superficial, a la cual odiaba. Y el sentimiento era mutuo-. Pansy, Queenie… Hasta Hogwarts –dijo abriendo la puerta del compartimento.

-Adiós, Galatea –contestó su hermana. Ambas chicas habían optado por putearse en todos los sentidos posibles, y llamarse por sus horribles segundos nombres era una manera más de hacerlo.

Se marchó de ahí cabreada, odiaba a su hermana, odiaba su segundo nombre, odiaba esa estúpida guerra, odiaba a Pansy y odiaba llegar demasiado puntual a los sitios y tener que esperar. La guerra no la preocupaba excesivamente, tanto si ganaba un bando como el otro su familia saldría impune, por algo sus padres eran unos excelentes estrategas y siempre ponían una vela a Dios y otra, al Diablo. Además, los Greengrass no estaban hechos para servir fielmente a un señor, ya fuera bueno o malo. Ellos sólo eran fieles a sí mismos y a sus intereses económicos.

Tan ofuscada iba en sus pensamientos que chocó estrepitosamente con una persona, provocando que las pertenencias de ese alguien salieran disparadas hacía todas direcciones. Por suerte, ella quedó de pie.

-Mira por donde vas –escupió con desprecio. Si había otra cosa que odiaba era la torpeza-. ¿Es que en la sala común de Gryffindor no os enseñan un poco de destreza? –añadió al ver la túnica con adornos rojos y dorados.

-Pe-ee-er-don -dijo el chico encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Astoria hizo una mueca de resignación, ¿no se suponía que los Gryffindor eran valientes? Pues mira que suerte la suya, se había encontrado con el único que no lo era.

Y sin dignarse a lanzarle una última mirada, la Slytherin se encaminó de nuevo hacia la misma dirección a la que iba en un principio, pero una voz desagradable y llena de rencor hizo que se volteara de nuevo.

-¿Y en la sala común de los mortífagos no os enseñan un poco de educación?

-Weasley… -dijo Astoria al reconocer a su interlocutora-. Veo que este año estrenas uniforme, ¿ya habéis celebrado una fiesta para tal acontecimiento?

Y ahora sí, siguió su ruta hacia el final del tren sin esperarse a oír nada más. Aunque a sus oídos llegaron frases tipo: "Imbécil proyecto de mortífaga", "¿Colin, estás bien?", "¿Necesitas ayuda?" y "Asquerosa serpiente".

Antes de llegar al último vagón, sacó la cabeza por la ventana para mirar el gran reloj que presidía el Anden 9 ¾ y, con estupor, vio que aun faltaban quince minutos para la salida del tren. Esa espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, y Ophidia aún no había hecho acto de presencia.

Con paso lento, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, llegó al último compartimento. Éste se encontraba vacío, así que la Slytherin se decidió a entrar y acomodarse en uno de los asientos. Cuando estuvo sentada notó que aun llevaba la revista Corazón de Bruja en la mano. Suspiró divertida, se le había olvidado lanzarla a la cabeza de su hermana antes de marcharse, aunque realmente no lo hubiera hecho, era un comportamiento demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto.

La abrió de nuevo por la página del horóscopo, y por segunda vez ese día, hizo la estupidez de leerlo. Así la encontró su compañera de habitación y amiga.

-¿Me has hecho caso? –exclamó feliz la chica señalando la página de la revista.

-¿En qué?

-Estás leyendo el horóscopo –dijo la recién llegada.

El secreto para que ambas se llevaran tan bien era que se complementaban. Ophidia Python era una chica ambiciosa, pero en la sombra. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención ni le importaba que otros fueran mejores que ella. Su única pasión en la vida era convertirse en la persona que más supiera de serpientes, pasión que habían cultivado, desde su nacimiento, sus padres al ponerle ese nombre. Además, era una adicta a la adivinación, a las profecías y a la astrología. Todo lo contrario que Astoria Galatea Greengrass.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras te esperaba –comentó la rubia con desdén.

-Si tú lo dices… a ver qué pone –y sin pedir permiso, Ophidia cogió la revista y leyó el horóscopo de su amiga-. Mmm… qué interesante…

-Ophidia, olvídalo. No creo en esas cosas y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora –sentenció.

-Cambiando de tema. He visto a Draco –dijo la chica acomodando sus cosas en el compartimento para luego sentarse delante de la rubia-. Tenía una expresión seria en la cara y unas ojeras impresionantes.

-¿Qué expresión tendrías tú si tu padre estuviera en Azkaban? –se interesó Astoria.

-Peor –aseguró Ophidia-. Este año nos mirarán mal –añadió sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Más aún? Entonces han disminuido exponencialmente nuestras opciones de ganar la copa de las casas.

-¿Más aún? –respondió la otra chica utilizando las mismas palabras que su compañera.

El tren se puso en marcha, y Astoria no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de alivio, pensaba que iba a pasarse toda su vida en ese maldito andén. Las dos chicas no recibieron ninguna visita durante la primera parte del trayecto, por lo que aprovecharon el tiempo para ponerse al día mutuamente, no tenían secretos entre ellas. Aunque en la segunda mitad del camino no tuvieron tanta suerte.

-Estáis aquí –afirmó una voz femenina, cuya propietaria estaba entrando por la puerta-. Os estábamos buscando.

-Tracey, Daphne –exclamó Ophidia contenta. Ella, al contrario que su mejor amiga, se llevaba bastante bien con todas las chicas de un año más.

-Tracey –saludó Astoria con una inclinación de cabeza y media sonrisa. Le caía bien-. ¿Queríais algo?

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? –se interesó la única mestiza declarada de Slytherin-. En nuestro compartimento Draco está alardeando de no se sabe qué y Pansy se está poniendo enferma de adoración. Ambas cosas son insoportables.

-Claro –dijo Ophidia con una sonrisa, Tracey siempre lograba divertir a quien hiciera falta con sus comentarios-. ¿Y los otros?

-Zabini ha ido a una fiesta de enchufados, o eso ha dicho –el tono de Daphne fue frío como el hielo, ella y el moreno no se llevaban nada bien-. De Nott no sabemos nada –agregó sentándose. Tracey se instaló cómodamente en el asiento contiguo.

-Qué raro que no estés revolcándote con un chico, Queenie –comentó Astoria mirando por la ventana. En el reflejo del vidrio vio que su hermana le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia-. ¿Por qué me miras así? No sería ninguna novedad. Conoces todas las camas masculinas de Hogwarts.

-Tranquila, Galatea. Cuando quieras te consigo un chico para que pierdas tu virginidad, ya que, por lo que veo, eres incapaz de encontrarlo por ti misma –la cara de Astoria se convirtió en una máscara de hielo, ese era un tema sensible.

Justo en ese momento llegó la señora del carrito. Al abrir la puerta, la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara. Había encontrado un nido de serpientes.

-No vamos a maldecirla en medio del Hogwarts Express, así que alegre esa cara –comentó Tracey con ese tono jocoso que empleaba siempre. A la mestiza le hacía especialmente gracia que la gente considerara que todos los Slytherin eran o serían mortífagos-. Yo quiero un paquete de Ranas de Chocolate y tres varitas mágicas de regaliz.

-Yo una caja de grageas de todos los sabores Bertie Bott, cinco donuts de calabaza y diez babosas de gelatina –pidió Astoria adelantándose a su hermana que había abierto la boca. Ésta le lanzó una mirada divertida, sabía que había dado en el clavo con el tema de la virginidad, antes de comprar lo mismo para ella. Al fin y al cabo, compartían los mismos genes.

Cuando las cuatro chicas estuvieron servidas, la mujer abandonó el compartimento con un paso ligeramente más rápido de lo estrictamente necesario. Ellas ni se inmutaron, estaban demasiado acostumbradas a ese tracto de quienes se autodenominaban "los buenos" porque, en teoría, no despreciaban a nadie.

Astoria se dedicó el resto del viaje a meditar sobre el plan que había puesto en marcha el año pasado. Éste consistía, básicamente, en conseguir a la mejor pareja masculina posible de todo Hogwarts, ella se merecía lo mejor, y lo iba a tener. Era por eso que aún seguía virgen, no pensaba abrirse de piernas a un cualquiera.

Había sospesado varias opciones, todas, claro está, dentro de Slytherin. ¿Para qué intentar acercarse a alguien de otra casa cuando sabías de antemano que te miraría mal? Era inútil y absurdo. Y si había otra cosa que odiaba era hacer cosas que no le reportaran beneficio alguno a corto, medio o largo plazo, es decir, inútiles.

Finalmente, después de sospesar los pros y los contras, los Slytherin nunca actuaban si el balance era negativo, había llegado a la conclusión que su futuro marido tenía que ser Draco Malfoy. Cuando se lo contó a Ophidia, ésta pensó que lo había escogido porque era guapo, listo y popular, pero ella se encargó de sacarla de su error. Si iba a convertirse en Astoria Malfoy era porque, primero, el rubio era el chico más rico de Hogwarts y, segundo, tenía carácter de líder, y ambas cosas le atraían.

El único problema era que su padre había sido enviado a Azkaban culpable de ser uno de los mortífago que había atacado el Ministerio de Magia. Astoria era una persona neutral con respeto a la guerra. Desde luego no correría a matar gente sólo porque a un mestizo, con aires de sangre limpia, se le había antojado, aunque tampoco pensaba hacer de defensora de aquellos que la habían despreciado sólo por llevar una túnica verde-plateada.

-Ya hemos llegado –la voz de su mejor amiga la despertó de sus planes para conseguir al rubio-. Será mejor que nos esperemos un poco, odio las aglomeraciones de gente.

Cuando, a través de la ventana, vieron que ya no quedaba casi nadie en el andén de Hogsmeade, las cuatro se decidieron a bajar del tren y coger uno de esos carruajes tirados por caballos invisibles, comúnmente llamados _thestrals_.

Al atravesar las puertas de los terrenos, Astoria empezó a sentir como su estómago se iba haciendo cada vez más pesado y un dolor punzante le asaltó tan repentinamente que no pudo evitar el grito.

-Toria, ¿qué te pasa? –se preocupó Ophidia. La rubia simplemente le señaló la barriga, no podía hablar del dolor que sentía.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería –comentó Daphne, que aunque intentaba esconder su cara de preocupación, sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas de ella.

-Vosotras id al banquete y contadle a Snape lo qué ha pasado, yo la llevaré –dijo la chica de quinto, ayudando a bajar a su amiga del carruaje.

A pesar de las quejas de Ophidia y los gritos ahogados de Astoria, las cuatro chicas tuvieron que pasar los controles que se habían instalado en la entrada del castillo para que nadie llevara algún objeto peligroso.

-Para matar a alguien sólo se necesita una varita –murmuró Tracey cuando Filch le pasó el sensor de secretos por todo el cuerpo, lo que le supuso una mala mirada del celador, que la chica respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sin despedirse de las dos Slytherin de sexto, Astoria porque no podía y Ophidia porque no quería perder más tiempo, se encaminaron hacia el tercer piso, donde estaba la enfermería del castillo. Una vez allí, la enfermera le indicó a Ophidia que ya podía volver al banquete de bienvenida e inspeccionó exhaustivamente a la rubia.

-Tómate esta poción –indicó Madame Pomfrey tendiéndole un tazo que olía a baba de babosa. Astoria, haciendo de tripas corazón y tapándose la nariz, se la tomó rápidamente, para luego caer en un sueño profundo y negro.

Lo primero que notó, cuando volvió a la consciencia, fueron sensaciones desagradables. Sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía abrir los ojos; parecía como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a pegar una a una, todas sus pestañas.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Greengrass –la voz de la enfermera sonó muy lejana como si la mujer se encontrara en la otra punta del castillo. Aun así, cuando Astoria abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaba a su lado-. Su hermana me ha contado que la última semana de Agosto pasó la gripe del dragón. Seguramente las pociones que tomó para curarla reaccionaron, en su estómago, con las golosinas que comió en el Hogwarts Express.

-¿Y eso qué significa? –murmuró la chica aturdida por tanta información.

-Significa que he tenido que subministrarle una poción que limpiara su estómago -explicó Madame Pomfrey.

-Pero el efecto de esta poción es muy lento. ¿Cómo puede ser que esté bien en una noche? –preguntó Astoria. Las pociones curativas eran uno de sus fuertes.

-Lleva tres días en la enfermería durmiendo. Y creo que tendrá que pasar dos días más en observación.

Astoria se quedó tan sorprendida que fue incapaz de decir nada. La enfermera, al notar que se lo había tomado muy bien, se acercó a la puerta para dejar que entraran sus visitas.

-¡Toria! ¡Por fin te has despertado! –gritó Ophidia corriendo hacia su cama. La rubia arqueó una ceja ante ese comportamiento-. Estaba muy preocupada. Llevas tres días fuera de combate –se justificó.

-¿Cómo estás, Galatea? –su hermana también había entrado en la enfermería, acompañada por Draco y Pansy.

-Ahora mucho mejor –señaló Astoria sonriendo al único chico presente e ignorando a la morena-. ¿Estabas preocupado por mi, Draco?

-Todos estábamos preocupados por ti –aclaró Malfoy.

-Si hemos venido a la enfermería es porque no se puede estar en los pasillos. Están todos repletos de adoradores de nuestro queridísimo "Elegido" –dijo Pansy con tono cortante.

-Entonces lo mejor hubiera sido que te quedaras en la sala común, ¿no, Pansy? Así no tendrías que haber pisado con tus hermosos zapatos de quinientos galeones esos pasillos infectados para venir a verme –contestó la enferma. El año pasado había descubierto un nuevo hobby: enfurecer a Pansy Parkinson.

-Basta –Daphne decidió intervenir diplomáticamente-. Somos pocos y tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca. ¿Qué te ha dicho madame Pomfrey, Galatea?

-Tengo que estar dos días más en la enfermería, luego podré irme.

-Sí que has empezado bien el curso, Toria –comentó Ophidia que se había sentado al lado de la cama.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos que tenemos clase de Encantamientos –dijo Draco. Daphne y Pansy estuvieron de acuerdo y los tres se marcharon hacía la clase de Flitwick.

Cuando las dos chicas se quedaron a solas, madame Pomfrey salió de su despacho para darle una poción de color rojo sangre que olía a vinagre. Astoria se la tomó con repulsión.

-¿No tenemos clase ahora?

-No, los miércoles por la tarde tenemos tiempo libre –explicó Ophidia-. Si me hicieras caso… -añadió en un murmuro cuando la enfermera se marchó.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Idia –dijo la rubia usando ese diminutivo que tanto odiaba su amiga.

-No me llames así. Te estoy hablando del horóscopo, en él te decían que tendrías problemas estomacales –explicó la amante de las serpientes.

-También decía que obtendría beneficios de un proyecto que puse en marcha el año pasado y no ha pasado nada –recordó Astoria.

-Draco Malfoy ha venido a verte a la enfermería y Pansy se estaba muriendo de celos.

-¿Y que me dices de las maneras y fuerzas de comunicación que desarrollaré y que me ayudaran a la hora de relacionarme con mis compañeros de trabajo y amigos?

-Joder… qué memoria…

-Señorita Python, si es tan amable de irse. La señorita Greengrass necesita descansar.

Los dos días siguientes fueron los más aburridos de su corta existencia, se pasaba las horas deseando poder hacer algo, hasta había suplicado a Madame Pomfrey que le dejara tener los libros para estudiar un poco. Le enfermera se negó, una de las normas de la enfermería era que no se podía estudiar en ella.

Cuando por fin la estricta mujer le dijo que ya podía irse de ahí, Astoria no se lo pensó dos veces y se marchó rápidamente hacia su sala común, donde todos sus compañeros debían estar ya. Pero por el camino volvió a chocar estrepitosamente con la misma persona que en el tren.

-Mira por donde vas, Creevey –dijo enfadada, ya que esta vez sí que se había caído al suelo.

-Lo siento, Greengrass, aún no me han enseñado destreza en Gryffindor –dijo el chico con tono divertido. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla, pero ella la rechazó y se levantó sola -. Aunque si quieres me la puedes enseñar tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Seremos compañeros durante todo el año en Encantamientos. Tenemos que realizar un trabajo teórico-práctico o algo así –explicó el chico.

-¿Cómo?

-Somos compañeros de trabajo –volvió a decir mucho menos seguro que antes, Astoria se regocijó al darse cuenta que Creevey la temía.

Le lanzó una mirada de superioridad antes de marcharse hacia las mazmorras, con las últimas palabras del chico repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Tantas horas de descanso la había vuelto loca o las palabras de Ophidia empezaban a cobrar sentido?

-_Toujour Pur_ –murmuró para poder acceder a su sala común.

Ésta continuaba siendo la elegante habitación que había hecho que Astoria se enamorara de Hogwarts. Le encantaba la inmensa chimenea que presidía la sala, donde siempre quemaba un fuego verde y plateado, adoraba los sillones de cuero verde oscuro que le recordaban la distinción que se merecían los alumnos del gran Salazar Slytherin, pero lo que más le gustaba era el silencio que se respiraba en ella.

Astoria estaba convencida que en las otras salas comunes todo el mundo hablaba, gritaba y hacía ruido, creía que era un lugar donde uno no podía encontrar tranquilidad, quizás por eso los alumnos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se pasaban las horas paseando por los jardines o estudiando en la biblioteca. Al contrario que las serpientes, que preferían estar con los suyos en su territorio.

-Podría haber ido a buscarte –Ophidia se levantó del sillón nada más verla aparecer en la estancia.

-No necesito una niñera, gracias –respondió con sorna, no entendía la preocupación tan exagerada de su amiga.

-¿Tú sabes qué es una niñera? –se extrañó Tracey que acaba de entrar y había oído la última frase.

-Claro… ¿Tú, no?

-Sí, por eso me sorprende que lo sepas –comentó la mestiza confundida. ¿Desde cuando una sangre limpia sabía qué era una niñera sin haber cursado Estudios Muggles?

-Una niñera es una elfina doméstica que cuida de ti cuando eres un bebé –explicó Astoria enfatizando las últimas palabras para Ophidia.

Tracey se puso a reír al oír esa explicación, aunque mucho más aliviada, no quería perder el privilegio de ser la única que podía disfrutar al ver como sus compañeros de casa esbozaban una mueca de incomprensión delante de una palabra muggle, que para ella era lo más común del mundo.

-¿De qué te ríes? –se interesó Ophidia, que no encontraba la gracia por ningún lado.

-En el mundo muggle también se utiliza la palabra niñera. Además tiene un significado muy parecido, pues es la persona que cuida a los niños cuando la madre o el padre no pueden.

Y dicho esto, la mestiza se despidió de las alumnas de quinto para ir a sentarse junto a Daphne, Pansy, Millicient Bulstrode y Alessa Runcorn, sus compañeras de cuarto. Las cuatro estaban discutiendo algo bastante interesante, o eso parecía por las expresiones de sus caras. Aunque, para ser fieles a la realidad, las que estaban intercambiando opiniones eran Pansy y Daphne, las otras dos se dedicaban a escuchar.

Hubo un tiempo -los tres primeros años en Hogwarts- en que Tracey se hubiera limitado a escuchar como estaban haciendo las otras dos. Pero algo en el verano de tercero a cuarto cambió su visión de la vida e hizo que pudiera discutir con Pansy y Daphne sin pudor. Cosa que la princesa morena no había digerido demasiado bien.

-Bienvenida, nena –Blaise Zabini se había acercado a Astoria y Ophidia por la espalda, y les regaló esa seductora sonrisa que le había abierto demasiadas cosas. Ophidia, sabiendo que su amiga querría hablar con el chico, se marchó hacia la habitación.

-¿Has estado entretenido, Blaise? –preguntó la pequeña de las Greengrass con voz amenazante.

-Si lo dices porque no he ido a visitarte… no me gusta verte en una cama si no estás en plena forma –comentó el chico guiñándole un ojo. El juego de ambos era completamente inocente, ya que nunca había pasado nada.

-No lo decía por esto… ¿Desde cuando encuentras guapa a esa descastada de Weasley? –Astoria no podía soportar la pobreza, ese era el motivo principal por el cual los Weasley no le caían bien, no tenía nada que ver con que amaran y adoraran a los muggles.

-Desde que mi rubia favorita ha decido cambiarme por otro –contestó el moreno con expresión dolida señalando disimuladamente a Malfoy, que estaba meditando en un sillón apartado.

-Quiero que mis hijos sean rubios –se excusó. Con una sonrisa, Astoria se despidió de él y se marchó hacía su cuarto. Estaba cansada, y eso que había dormido tres días seguidos y había descansado, dos más.

Las habitaciones de Slytherin no estaban separadas por sexos, sino por cursos. Para acceder a ellas se tenía que bajar por unas amplias escaleras y a cada uno de los pisos había dos puertas, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. La distribución de los pisos era sencilla: en el piso inferior estaban los alumnos de séptimo, y en el superior, los de primero.

Astoria bajó cinco niveles para llegar a su habitación. Al entrar en ella, vio que sus tres compañeras ya estaban durmiendo, o al menos sus doseles verdes estaban echados, así que sin hacer ruido se puso el pijama, se limpió los dientes y se tumbó en su cama. Al cabo de dos minutos ya estaba dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, para su sorpresa, fue la primera en levantarse. Con paso lento y restregándose los ojos entró en el baño para ducharse y acicalarse, aunque antes inspeccionó su imagen en el espejo. Esos cinco días en la enfermería le habían sentado fatal: parecía un cadáver viviente. Así no habría manera de conquistar a Draco, a pesar de que su rival fuera una morena con cara de perro rabioso, según su opinión.

Se metió en la ducha un poco deprimida, donde dejó que el agua limpiara esa sensación y todos los restos de su estancia en la sala de los enfermos. Así que cuando salió del baño, su aspecto había cambiado completamente. Unas capas de maquillaje y unos toques en el pelo hicieron que regresara al mundo de los vivos.

-Buenos días, Jugson, Higgs –saludó la rubia educadamente. Aunque la primera no hablara demasiado y la segunda le pareciera estúpida, sus padres le habían enseñado ciertas normas que había que cumplir para una buena convivencia.

Para despertar a Ophidia necesitó dosis de paciencia, autocontrol e ingenio. Al final optó por un clásico, un chorro de agua fría en la cara.

-Eres cruel –murmuró la chica a medio bostezo.

-No sé como has logrado levantarte todo estos días sin mí, pero yo me voy a desayunar…

-Toria… ¿qué hora es? –pidió Ophidia temiéndose lo peor.

-Las ocho –contestó la rubia aproximándose a la puerta-. Tenemos que estar en clase dentro de una hora.

-Lo que me temía –la chica hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente, no quería gritar a una convaleciente-. Es sábado.

Astoria se llevó la mano a la boca antes de esbozar una sonrisa inocente para calmar los ánimos de su amiga. Ophidia odiaba dos cosas en esta vida: las aglomeraciones de gentes en un sitio pequeño y levantarse temprano. Y haberla despertado a esas horas, con un chorro de agua fría y siendo sábado, podía degenerar en un homicidio voluntario con ensañamiento, penado en Azkaban con veinte años.

-Entonces… ¿por qué éstas estaban levantadas ya? –la mejor defensa era encontrar otro culpable.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? –dijo Ophidia, que empezaba a no ser capaz de controlarse.

Astoria captando la indirecta-directa se despidió con una sonrisa de disculpa y se marchó hacia la sala común, donde había varios alumnos de sexto conversando. Se aproximó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Blaise, que estaba leyendo _El Profeta_, y Tracey, que se pintaba las uñas mugglemente.

-¿Qué hacéis levantados tan temprano un sábado? –se interesó.

-No podía dormir pensando que estabas encima de mí con un pijama sexy –fue la respuesta del moreno, que no había apartado la vista del diario.

-¿Y por qué no has venido a hacerme una visita? –respondió Astoria, mordiéndose el labio sensualmente.

-Todavía estás convaleciente –explicó Zabini.

-¿Y vosotros? –la chica se giró hacia el resto.

-Estoy esperando a Draco para ir a desayunar juntos –Pansy fue la primera en responder, orgullosa de haber logrado un hito histórico en su "relación".

-Junto a todos los Slytherins, ¿no? –se burló la rubia.

Pero antes de que la morena pudiera replicar, el nombrado muchacho entró en la sala común, acompañado por sus fieles, musculosos y poco inteligentes seguidores: Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe. Inmediatamente, Pansy perdió todo interés en Astoria y se levantó para marcharse con el chico, que no se paró a saludar a sus compañeros.

-Está tan raro… -murmuró Daphne a Theodore Nott, que se limitó a levantar una ceja y a asentir imperceptiblemente.

-¿Qué le pasa? –dijo Astoria interrumpiendo el poco probable comentario de Nott.

-No te importa.

-No lo sabemos –añadió Nott, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, al ver que Daphne no iba a añadir nada más y que Astoria no se daría por vencida.

-¿Tendré que empezar a ponerme celoso de verdad? –intervino Blaise, mientras doblaba el diario y se levantaba. Con una reverencia le tendió una mano a la rubia, que ésta aceptó con una sonrisa, ignorando el chasquido de fastidio de su hermana-. Ya sabes que me tienes a tu disposición las veinticuatro horas del día, Daphne. Para lo que quieras.

-Piérdete –contestó Daphne de mal humor-. Vamos a desayunar, Theo, Tracey… -y sin añadir nada más se encaminó hacia la salida, seguida de los otros dos.

El sábado transcurrió lentamente para Astoria, pues estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo los deberes que les habían mandado e intentando ponerse al día con las asignaturas. No es que le preocuparan excesivamente los estudios, de hecho, no le preocupaban nada. Esa era la suerte de haber nacido en una de las familias más ricas de la sociedad mágica inglesa, pero aun así, le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas.

-------------------------------------

_Aclaraciones:_

_La inspiración para este fic apareció un día que estaba leyendo el horóscopo en un revista local, en eses instantes me vino la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué haría si todo lo que me decía el horóscopo pasará de verdad? ¿Lo creería al pie de la letra o seguiría siendo tan escéptica como ahora? No obtuve respuesta a ninguna de las dos preguntas, así que decidí dejarlo pero la idea siguió ahí, como cuando sabes que estás olvidando algo pero no sabes el qué..._

_Ese algo volvió cuando empecé a leer fics que hablaban de los marginados Sytherins de JK (recomiendo "Mortífagos" de Metanfetamina), así que decidí hacer una historia donde se mezclara el horóscopo y un protagonista de la casa verde-plateada. Ese protagonista fue Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, un verdadero misterio. De ella sólo sabemos tres cosas: es la hermana de Daphne Greengrass, se casa con Malfoy y tiene un hijo llamado Scorpius. Por eso, decidí explicar su historia desde mi punto de vista._

_La historia transcurrirá en el sexto año de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy,..._

_Espero que os guste..._

_Un beso,_

_Naia Black_

_Disclaimer: Obviamente la mayoría de los personajes no son míos, si lo fueron no estaría levantándome cada día a las 6:30 para ir a una universidad donde los profesores son imbéciles, idiotas y gilipollas... El único personaje que es mío es Ophidia Python, tuve que crearlo porque no quería que Astoria fuera una marginada social, sin amigos y enamorada perdida de Malfoy... También son mías las personalidades de algún personaje y algún nombre que he tenido que inventarme._

_PD2: Este capítulo (mejor dicho, el fic en general) va dedicado a mi beteadora personal, que me ha ayudado muchísimo. Mil gracias Myriam, preciosa!!!_


	2. Semana 2

_HORÓSCOPO_

**Semana 2 (8 – 14 de Setiembre de 1996)**

Odiaba desayunar sola. Odiaba el silencio que había en el Gran Comedor en esos momentos, aunque, como solía decir Ophidia, era una gran incoherencia por su parte, ya que normalmente adoraba la tranquilidad y la paz que se respiraban en su sala común.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer si sufría insomnio? Había intentado seguir durmiendo, estar más tiempo en la ducha, maquillarse con más cuidado y tardar más en escoger qué uniforme estaba más limpio para ponérselo, pero todo había sido inútil. A las nueve, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, sin compañía alguna, removiendo su taza de chocolate sin ganas y deseando que llegara _el Profeta_ o alguna persona. Sus deseos se hicieron realidad, pero no como ella esperaba.

-Buenos días –Luna Lovegood acababa de tomar asiento a su lado, con sus ojos grises muy abiertos y ese aire de lunática que le había hecho famosa-. ¿Has visto mis zapatos?

-¿Tus zapatos? –se extrañó la Slytherin que inconscientemente miró a los pies de su compañera. Iba descalza.

-Mis compañeras de habitación encuentran divertido escondérmelos –explicó la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa. La expresión de Astoria era indefinible, esa chica siempre lograba sorprenderla, a pesar de haber compartido con ella cuatro años de clases-. Yo creo que es culpa de los _Erinaceous Groguentus _–añadió como si eso lo aclarara todo.

-¿Qué es culpa de quién? –dijo Astoria que nunca había oído hablar de esas cosas.

- Los _Erinaceous Groguentus_ son unas polillas de color amarillo que se introducen en la nariz y hacen que hagas cosas incomprensibles –explicó Luna-. ¿Has visto mis zapatos?

-No… -negó la Slytherin impresionada.

-Bueno… no pasa nada. La otra vez los encontré dentro del Lago. Por cierto, el profesor Flitwick me ha dicho que te diga que eres mi compañera en el trabajo de Encantamientos. Se ve que mi pareja no quería ir conmigo, ni la tuya, contigo –dijo la chica con el mismo tono de siempre-. ¿Quieres _El Quisquilloso_?

Pero antes de que Astoria pudiera aceptar o rechazar, la rubia Ravenclaw le había dejado la revista a su lado y se había marchado en busca y captura de los zapatos perdidos. La Slytherin se quedó un rato mirando la puerta estupefacta, Luna Lovegood era una incógnita en todos los sentidos.

Cogió el ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_ y se dispuso a leerlo, con una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios. Al cabo de varias páginas, había llegado a dos conclusiones: la revista era muy interesante pero no había una base sólida detrás de los artículos, todos se sustentaban en suposiciones personales. Aun así, se divirtió tanto leyéndola que decidió suscribirse. Sobretodo le gustó el apartado del doctor Astrooff: era el horóscopo más gracioso que había leído nunca.

Leo (22 de Julio – 23 de Agosto)

_Te llegarán rumores de historias familiares que, de ser ciertas, pondrían en peligro la de ya por sí precaria paz y estabilidad de tu familia. Saltaran chispas y hechizos y cuchillos y maldiciones y de todo. Yo que tú lo dejaría correr si tanto os va a afectar a todos. "El que ya está hecho, hecho está" dijo mi padre, un hombre de gran inteligencia._

_Esta semana los astros se pondrán de acuerdo (¡malditos ellos!) para no dejarte tranquilo con algunos problemas de tipo alérgico. Irás al hospital, pero aún te estropearás más por mucho que sigas el tratamiento. Vigila también las uñas de los pies, no sea que dañes a alguien. Córtatelas, por favor. _

Con una media sonrisa, cerró la revista y se marchó hacía el lavabo. Tenía que comprobar una cosa. Una vez en él, se metió en uno de los compartimentos, se quitó los zapatos, se bajó las medias y, para su sorpresa, o no, descubrió que tenía las uñas de los pies muy largas, tanto que le habían provocado una carrera en sus siempre impecables medias. Negando con la cabeza, cogió la varita y, con un simple hechizo, se las cortó.

-¿Sabes lo que he oído? –la voz de una chica la sobresaltó cuando estaba a punto de salir del retrete después de haberse vestido de nuevo. Decidió quedarse dentro, ¿quién sabía lo que uno podía aprender escuchando en un baño de chicas?

-¿Qué? –preguntó otra voz mucho más emocionada, como si le fueran a dar los regalos de Navidad ese mismo día.

-Malfoy le ha puesto los cuernos a Parkinson con Daphne Greengrass –dijo la primera sin saber que acababa de lanzar una bomba atómica directa al corazón de la rubia.

-¿Con Daphne Greengrass? Yo pensaba que se los pondría con Astoria, la chica iba a saco a por él, a finales del curso pasado… -lo último que le faltaba por oír. Su hermana se había follado al chico que "amaba" y, además, le decían que no era nada discreta. Astoria siempre había pensado que esa era una de sus cualidades.

-No sé de que te extrañas, Greengrass se ha enrollado con medio Hogwarts… He ganado la apuesta, Sally-Anne, me debes un… -Astoria ya no oyó nada más porque las dos alumnas habían salido del baño.

Llena de incredulidad, abandonó el cuarto y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. La verdad era que no estaba enamorada de Draco, simplemente era la mejor opción. Aun así saber que su hermana, la cual sabía que quería conseguir al chico, se había acostado con él, le revolvía el estómago. Sabía que no podía esperar mucha comprensión en esos temas por parte de Daphne, al fin y al cabo para ella estar con chicos era tan esencial como respirar, pero había esperado que a ella, sangre de su sangre, la respetara.

-¿A dónde vas con esa cara, Galatea? –su hermana venía por el pasillo acompañada de Theodore Nott, iban en dirección el Gran Comedor.

-Eres una maldita zorra –murmuró Astoria antes de desaparecer a través de un tapiz que llevaba al séptimo piso.

Se pasó el día sentada en la Torre de Astronomía, un lugar tranquilo y alejado de todo, justo lo que necesitaba para pensar. Durante horas estuvo meditando acerca de su nueva situación, no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, no pensaba dejar escapar al chico más rico de Hogwarts, pero no podía obviar que Draco la había decepcionado, es decir, el rubio siempre había criticado a los chicos que se sometían a los caprichos de Daphne, y, finalmente, había caído como todos.

Cuando unas nubes negras empezaron a aparecer por el horizonte, la Slytherin sonrió. La lluvia siempre lograba alegrarla. Amaba sentir el agua fría en su piel, saltar sobre los charcos y que se le empapasen la ropa y los zapatos. Se sentía libre, como si resistir debajo de la cortina de agua fuera una manera de escapar de la realidad. Ophidia siempre decía que estaba loca y que de la lluvia sólo acababa sacando un gran catarro.

Mojada y feliz, alrededor de las nueve de la noche, llegó a la sala común, donde una comitiva la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía razón el sombrero seleccionador, si en Slytherin encontrabas un amigo, lo sería siempre y en cualquier circunstancia.

-Lo sabía. Tracey, me debes un galeón –dijo Ophidia nada más verla y señalando la ropa empapada. La mestiza suspiró fastidiada-. ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado todo el maldito día? –el tono de Ophidia fue bajo pero sus palabras estaban impregnadas de irritación.

-No os importa –aclaró la rubia. Y sin añadir nada más, se encaminó hacía su habitación. Le apetecía una ducha de agua hirviendo.

-Yo creo que sí –Blaise se interpuso entre ella y las escaleras con expresión seria.

-¿Y por qué crees eso? –contestó Astoria altivamente.

-Somos tus amigos –señaló Ophidia, colocándose al lado del moreno.

-Pensábamos que te había secuestrado algún admirador loco de _El Escocido_ –Pansy había hecho la broma el día anterior, confundiendo, en primer lugar, Elegido por Escogido y después Escogido por Escocido, y le había parecido tan gracioso que seguía diciéndolo.

-Pues ya habéis visto que no, ahora dejadme en paz –otra vez intentó bajar por las escaleras, pero se detuvo de nuevo, Daphne subía por ellas.

-¿Ya has aparecido?

Astoria la fulminó con la mirada antes de apartarla, con un gesto brusco, de su camino y bajar por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Ophidia intentó seguirla, pero Daphne la entretuvo preguntándole si sabía qué le pasaba.

Una vez en la bañera, con el agua caliente rodeando su cuerpo, Astoria se relajó. Su encuentro con Daphne la había tensado y odiaba sentirse así. Normalmente, controlaba todas las situaciones en las cuales se veía involucrada, pero esa se le escapaba de las manos y no sabía el porqué. Es decir, Pansy era, teóricamente, la novia de Draco, pero no le había afectado tanto como saber que su hermana se había acostado con el chico.

-Astoria, voy a entrar –dijo Ophidia haciéndolo. Una vez en el cuarto, se sentó al lado de la bañera y sondeó en los ojos azules de su amiga qué le pasaba-. ¿Qué ha pasado con Daphne?

-No quiero hablar de ella –sentenció la rubia.

-Pero…

-No, Ophidia. No quiero hablar de esto. Olvídalo. Quiero estar sola –dijo Astoria señalándole la puerta.

-Como quieras... –la chica sabía que cuando Astoria quisiera hablar, lo haría.

Estuvo diez minutos más en la bañera pensando, lo bueno de vivir en Hogwarts era que el agua no se enfriaba nunca. Al salir del lavabo, se encontró a Ophidia leyendo un libro titulado "_Guía práctica para la selección, el cuidado, la nutrición y la cría de serpientes_", en cuya portada había una impresionante boa con las fauces abiertas. Era una fotografía estática por lo que se trataba de un libro muggle.

Ophidia había recibido muchas críticas por leer libros de esos, pero a ella no le importaba, solía decir que los muggles, al no tener magia, se habían centrado más en los animales que conocían, como las serpientes, descubriendo cosas realmente interesantes.

Astoria no compartía la opinión de su mejor amiga, dudaba que los muggles pudieran estar más informados sobre algo que ellos, pero ambas estaban de acuerdo en que si los libros muggles te ayudaban en tu objetivo, se leían y punto.

-¿Y este libro? ¿Es nuevo? –preguntó mientras se ponía el pijama.

-Me llegó el martes –explicó la chica sin apartar los ojos de la página en la que estaba.

-¿Cómo va el estudio del pársel? –el mayor trauma de Ophidia era haber descubierto que un Gryffindor podía hablar con las serpientes y ella no. Por eso odiaba a Harry Potter más que a ninguna otra persona.

-Mal… Sigo sin encontrar ningún libro en la biblioteca que hable de eso –comentó, furiosa-. Seguro que Dumbledore los ha escondido… va de tolerante, pero es un amargado…

-¿Qué tiene que ver esconder libros con ser amargado? –se interesó Astoria, mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?

-Instinto de supervivencia –aclaró Astoria, sentándose en su cama-. Dumbledore cree que alguien podría aprender pársel y unirse al Señor Oscuro.

-Lo ves, es un amargado –Ophidia dio por finalizada la conversación volviéndose a concentrar en su libro.

Astoria le deseó buenas noches antes de tumbarse en su cama y cerrar los doseles. Aunque estaba cansada, no podía dormir. El baño la había relajado, pero aún no había decidido qué hacer con Draco y Daphne, y esa incertidumbre la estresaba. Ella era una persona de ideas fijas: cuando tenía algo en mente no paraba hasta conseguirlo. No saber cómo actuar la ponía nerviosa.

Al final, hacia las tres de la madrugada, logró dormirse. A la mañana siguiente, Ophidia la despertó con un chorro de agua fría y una sonrisa vengativa. Era la primera vez que lograba levantarse antes que su rubia amiga, y eso merecía una celebración.

-Vamos, Toria, dentro de una hora tenemos clase de Encantamientos.

Sin ganas, Astoria se levantó de la cama y se cambió rápidamente, no podía perderse el desayuno: era la comida más importante del día, según su madre. Las dos Slytherins fueron solas al Gran Comedor, ya que no encontraron en la sala común ninguna compañía agradable para ambas.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es eso del trabajo de Encantamientos? –preguntó Astoria, cuando las dos ya estaban sentadas en la mesa.

-Según lo que dijo Flitwick, es para ayudarnos en los T.I.M.O –explicó Ophidia-. Todas las parejas tendrán que hacer un informe sobre los temas que siempre salen en los exámenes.

-¿Con quien vas?

-Con Jugson –dijo Ophidia con alegría. Su compañera de casa y curso era una persona callada pero muy inteligente y aplicada-. ¿Tú con Creevey, no?

-No… El valiente Gryffindor se cagó en los calzoncillos al saber que iba conmigo –Astoria hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo a su historia- y decidió pedirle a Flitwick que le cambiara de pareja –terminó con resentimiento en la voz. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la dejaba plantada y su mente retorcida ya estaba tramando una venganza.

-¿Y con quien vas?

-Con Lovegood –dijo Astoria señalándola con la cabeza. Ese día, la Ravenclaw iba vestida con un sombrero negro demasiado grande para su cabeza, del cual colgaban un montón de cascabeles-. Debe ser para alejar los _Erinaceous Groguentus_.

-Buenos días, princesa –Blaise tomó asiento a su lado y, sin añadir nada más, se dedicó a coleccionar en su plato todos los manjares que llevaran frambuesa, para después devorarlos con elegancia. Nott ocupó el asiento contiguo al de Ophidia, saludándolas con una inclinación de cabeza.

Los ojos de Astoria se desviaron hacía Draco, que estaba sentado en una punta de la mesa junto a Crabbe y Goyle. El rubio les estaba pidiendo algo a sus amigos que estos debían encontrar repugnante, por la cara que ponían. Las chicas de sexto, excepto su hermana, estaban sentadas desayunando cerca del trío. Pansy se dedicaba a remover sus cereales mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Draco, Tracey estaba explicándole algo a Millicient y Runcorn intentaba entablar conversación con Urquhart, que no le hacía ni caso.

-¿Vamos a clase, Toria? –preguntó Ophidia deteniendo el recorrido visual de Astoria, que asintió.

Las dos chicas se marcharon hacia el aula de Encantamientos, después de despedirse de Nott y Zabini, que continuaron con sus respectivos desayunos. Al entrar en la habitación, el profesor les indicó que quería que se pusieran con sus compañeros de trabajo, para empezar con el primer tema. Con una mueca de resignación, Astoria se dirigió al lado de Luna, mientras Ophidia tomaba asiento al lado de su compañera de casa.

-Buenos días, Greengrass, ¿te gustó _El Quisquilloso_? –preguntó la Ravenclaw.

-Lo encontré muy interesante. Gracias por el ejemplar, Lovegood. ¿Encontraste los zapatos?

-Sí, pero estaban mordidos por los _Blibbering Humdinger…_

Astoria no tuvo tiempo de explicarle a Luna que los biólogos mágicos habían publicado muchos estudios donde demostraban que los _Blibbering Humdinger_ no existían, que habían sido la invención de un mago loco en el siglo XVII, porque el profesor Flitwick empezó la clase.

Las dos horas transcurrieron rápidamente para la Slytherin, pues Luna era una compañera muy original. El encantamiento que trataron fue el primero que habían aprendido al entrar en Hogwarts, el hechizo levitador. Flitwick les encargó que hicieran un informe sobre cómo cada paso del movimiento de la varita se relacionaba con las consecuencias.

Durante la clase, Lovegood explicó a Astoria que ella y su padre querían demostrar que el hechizo iría mejor si en lugar de llamarse _Wingardium Leviosa_, se dijera _Ascensium Tedioso. _Y para probarlo, la Ravenclaw lo realizó a su manera. Astoria tuvo que admitir que la pluma de su compañera subió muy deprisa, pero que fuera cambiando de color en el proceso no le parecía muy alentador.

Después de Encantamientos, les tocaban dos horas de Transformaciones. Esa materia era la que Astoria llevaba peor con diferencia: la chica estaba convencida de que era porque a McGonagall no le caía bien, ni ella ni ningún otro Slytherin.

-Toria, necesito ir al baño.

-¿Ahora? McGonagall nos quitará puntos –comentó Astoria, aunque su tono fue de total indiferencia.

-Así le daremos motivos para ello –señaló la otra, entrando en el baño de chicas. Astoria decidió quedarse fuera esperando: la última vez que estuvo en ese cuarto se enteró de que Daphne y Draco se habían acostado.

Justo en ese momento su hermana apareció por el pasillo, iba sola y en dirección a la clase de Aritmancia, pero se detuvo al verla.

-Aún estoy esperando una explicación –saludó Daphne fríamente.

-¿Sobre? –se interesó, haciéndose la loca. Normalmente no le apetecía hablar con ella, pero en esos momentos aún menos.

-Me llamaste maldita zorra –le recordó –. ¿Y bien? –añadió, al cabo de un rato, al ver que su hermana no le respondía.

-No te importa lo que diga o deje de decir, Queenie –contestó altivamente.

-Me importa cuando me insultas –aclaró Daphne, que se estaba empezando a cabrear.

-¿Acaso no eres una zorra?

-Galatea, no estás yendo por buen camino –contestó. Su expresión calmada sólo significaba que estaba realmente enfadada, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –replicó Astoria, más furiosa que su hermana. Como buenas y educadas Slytherin, no había gritos en su conversación, sino susurros ácidos y miradas glaciales –. Sólo te queda matarme, más ya no me puedes putear.

-Buenos días, Daphne –Ophidia salió justamente en el momento idóneo para parar un fratricidio.

-Vamos, ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado –dijo Astoria. Sin mirar a su hermana, se marchó hacia la clase de Transformaciones. Ophidia se despidió de Daphne con una sonrisa de incomprensión antes de seguir a su mejor amiga.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por llegar tarde, señorita Greengrass y señorita Python. Ahora si son tan amables, ¿podrían tomar asiento? –como habían predicho, la profesora McGonagall le quitó puntos a su casa, aunque había gente que aún estaba de pie ordenando sus cosas.

-¿De qué estabas hablando con Daphne? –preguntó Ophidia cuando las dos se habían sentado en su sitio habitual, al fondo del aula.

-De nada, es imbécil –aseguró Astoria de muy mal humor.

-Es tu hermana, en el fondo la quieres.

-Ahora mismo, la odio –murmuró la rubia, pues la clase ya había empezado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es imbécil, ya te lo he dicho –dijo perdiendo la paciencia y hablando un poco más alto de lo que debería.

-Señorita Greengrass, ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase? –preguntó la profesora con expresión seria -. ¿O le gusta llamar la atención?

-No demasiado, eso se lo dejo a los _elegidos_ alumnos de su casa, profesora –comentó Astoria sin poder contenerse.

-Está castigada. Mañana por la tarde la espero en mi despacho –dijo la mujer antes de volver a dirigirse a la clase entera.

Al terminar la clase, Astoria se marchó rápidamente. No quería hablar con nadie, estaba muy enfada, tanto por su encuentro con Daphne como por el castigo que se había ganado por gilipollas. Era una idiotez provocar un castigo, aunque se tuviera razón, que no era su caso.

El resto del día la rubia estuvo de tan mal humor que nadie intentó entablar conversación con ella, ni siquiera Ophidia, que la conocía lo suficiente para saber que si hablaba con ella sólo serviría para llevarse unas cuantas frases hirientes, cosa que no le apetecía.

Pero, al ver que a Astoria el cabreo le duraba dos días más, decidió hablar con ella seriamente. Era su mejor amiga y le dolía verla así, porque aunque todo el mundo pensara que los Slytherins sólo tenían sentimientos egoístas, era mentira, algunos se preocupaban bastante, aunque sólo por las personas que querían.

-Tenemos que hablar –era miércoles por la tarde. Astoria se encontraba en la sala común sentada, mirando al infinito, cuando Ophidia entró.

-Habla, yo no tengo nada que decir –fue la respuesta seca de la rubia que ni se dignó a mirar a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Ophidia, ignorando el tono, se sentó a su lado.

-Nada.

-Llevas tres días enfadada. Algo tuvo que pasar el domingo –señaló Ophidia mientras se ataba sus cabellos castaños en una coleta.

-Tengo la menstruación.

-Mientes. No te toca hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Astoria cambió su cara de asco por una de sorpresa.

-Nuestras menstruaciones van al mismo ritmo desde hace un año –explicó Ophidia-. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-No…

-Pues sí. ¿Ahora podemos volver al tema del que hablábamos?

-Querrás decir del que hablabas –matizó Astoria volviendo a su posición inicial.

-Astoria, no puedes seguir así.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin interés.

-Porqué no eres tú –respondió Ophidia-. Tú siempre te has enfrentado a lo que te cabreaba, lo has solucionado y has vuelto a la normalidad. Y mírate ahora, tres días y aún no han rodado cabezas.

-La cabeza de Vaisey tampoco ha rodado aún –Ophidia encajó el golpe bajo con indiferencia facial. Su exnovio la había traicionado con una compañera de curso y ella no había sido capaz de hacer nada, sólo había llorado.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Draco? –preguntó la castaña, sabiendo, por la respuesta de Astoria, que el problema estaba relacionado con el rubio.

Al oír la pregunta, Astoria se levantó rápidamente. No sabía el porqué pero no quería confesárselo todo a su mejor amiga. No quería parecer una niña mimada y celosa que, por no poder conseguir lo que quería, se cabreaba. No podía mostrarse así de débil, ni siquiera delante de Ophidia.

-Astoria, ¿a dónde vas? –Ophidia se levantó del sofá unos segundos más tarde y paró a su mejor amiga cogiéndola del brazo.

-Necesito estar sola –murmuró la rubia.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, Astoria apartó la mano y se marchó hacia la puerta de la sala común. Ophidia vio como se iba sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, por suerte la rubia no pudo salir, ya que entraban los alumnos de sexto.

-Veo que sigues con esa cara de amargada, Galatea.

Esa frase fue el detonante. Los nervios de Astoria estallaron, haciendo que la chica sacara la varita y lanzara, contra su hermana, el primer hechizo que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¡_Ascensium Tedioso_!

El cuerpo de Daphne se elevó rápidamente hacia el techo, mientras su piel, siempre de un blanco inmaculado, se volvía de diferentes colores. Astoria, al comprender que acaba de hechizar a su hermana, bajó rápidamente la varita, arrepentida. Daphne sabía muchos más hechizos y maldiciones que ella.

-¡Te has vuelto loca! ¡_Acció Cuchillos_! –justo en el momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo, Daphne se encaró a Astoria lanzándole todos los cuchillos que había en la sala, que se defendió creando un escudo protector.

-¡Querías matarme! –dijo Astoria cuando los cuchillos cayeron a su alrededor inertes.

-Has sido tú la que has empezado –rebatió Daphne. La expresión de su cara era de calma absoluta, solamente sus ojos chispeaban de ira.

-Te odio –murmuró la pequeña de las Greengrass entrecerrando los ojos-. ¡_Everte Statum_!

-_Protego_ –Draco Malfoy se entrepuso entre las dos hermanas, anulando el hechizo de Astoria-. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Sois hermanas y sois Slytherins. ¡Comportaos!

-¿Que me comporte? –exclamó Astoria furiosa-. Primero compórtate tú, luego da lecciones.

-No tolero que me hablen así –el tono de Malfoy fue frío como el hielo y la mirada de superioridad que le dirigió a la rubia hubiera acobardado a mucha gente. Astoria simplemente lo miró desafiante antes de girarse y marcharse hacia su habitación. Desde que se había acostado con su hermana, Draco había perdido todo su respeto, pero no su amor, teniendo en cuenta su reacción celosa y posesiva.

-Aún no hemos terminado, Galatea –con un gesto de la mano de Daphne, Runcorn y Bulstrode se colocaron a la entrada de la escalera para que Astoria no pudiera irse-. No te marcharás hasta que no hayamos solucionado esto.

-Quizás tendrías que pedir que te cambiaran de casa, Astoria –señaló Pansy con una sonrisa de asco-. Estos arrebatos pasionales están bien vistos en Gryffindor, seguro que serías muy feliz allí.

La rubia se giró hacía Pansy y la miró con indiferencia. El intercambio de hechizos con su hermana había hecho que se desahogara y pudiera enfocar las cosas desde otro punto de vista, ya no estaba enfadada, ahora sólo sentía ansias vengativas hacia los que habían hecho que sintiera todos esos sentimientos: Daphne, Draco y la profesora McGonagall.

-Me gustaría ver tu actitud delante del hecho que Queenie y tu queridísimo Draco se han acostado –respondió con calma Astoria. Ahora que ya no estaba cabreada, podía decirlo libremente y de paso vengarse de Pansy por haber sugerido que estaría bien en Gryffindor.

- Nunca me he acostado con Daphne –Draco fue el primero en reaccionar y su expresión fue de total asco.

-Pues no sabes lo que te pierdas –contraatacó la mayor de las Greengrass altivamente.

-Me gustan las cosas exclusivas –respondió el muchacho-. Además no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Crabbe, Goyle, vamos –ordenó saliendo de nuevo de la sala común.

-¿De dónde has sacado semejante aberración? –preguntó Daphne acercándose a su hermana, con los ojos aún furiosos.

Astoria estaba descolocada, sus ansías de venganza recientemente descubiertas se habían evaporado. Había creído a las Hufflepuffs cotillas, pero al ver la actitud de los dos implicados se percató que era prácticamente imposible que hubiera pasado nada. Draco y Daphne se respetaban, sus estados de sangre e influencia eran parecidos, pero no se mezclaban. Juntos, pero no revueltos. Y ahora lo veía claro.

-Olvídalo.

-Astoria tiene razón. Olvídalo, Daphne –Tracey intervino para parar una nueva pelea fraternal-. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de enfrentarnos entre nosotros, nos comerían. Y Toria… la próxima vez que oigas algo, analízalo fríamente.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para dar consejos, mestiza? –Runcorn se enfrentó a Tracey, pensando que así ganaría puntos delante de las hermanas Greengrass, pues todo el mundo sabía que su máxima ilusión era que Daphne, Pansy y Astoria fueran sus amigas y protectoras.

-Una persona que tiene dos dedos más de entendimiento en su frente mestiza que tú, en la tuya sangre limpia –respondió la chica, con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-¡Achís!

-Toria, ¿estás bien? –Ophidia, que había estado observando todo desde un discreto segundo plano, se acercó a su mejor amiga, cuya cara se había vuelto de color rojo después del estornudo.

-Sólo ha sido… ¡Achís! ¡Achís!

-Vamos a la enfermería –dijo Ophidia.

-¡No! ¡Achís! No quiero volver… ¡Achís! ¡Achís! –la cara de Astoria se estaba volviendo morada del esfuerzo que hacía por contener los estornudos.

-Pero si no puedes ni hablar, Galatea –observó Daphne. Sus ojos azules volvían a estar normales, ver a su hermana enferma era su mayor debilidad, a su pesar.

-¡Achís! No quiero ir. ¡Achís! Ophidia, quiero ir… ¡Achís! A la cama. ¡Achís!

-Eres tan testaruda, Galatea –dijo Daphne moviendo la cabeza con resignación.

-¿Qué pasa? –Blaise Zabini acababa de entrar en la sala común acompañado de Theodore Nott. Eran los dos únicos alumnos de Slytherin que cursaban el EXTASIS de Historia de la Magia y venían de esa clase.

-Astoria está estornudando –explicó Tracey.

-¿Y los cuchillos? –preguntó Nott señalándolos. Astoria seguía rodeada de ellos.

-Tonterías –dijo Daphne-. Theo… -añadió con voz melosa-. ¿Podrías hacer la poción contra el resfriado?

-La haré yo. Princesa, ve a tumbarte en la cama, ahora vengo con el remedio –dijo Blaise volviendo a salir por donde había entrado.

-Vamos –Ophidia y Tracey cogieron a Astoria y se la llevaron hacía la habitación de las chicas de quinto curso.

Pansy, que había estado callada desde la puñalada de Astoria, se acercó a Daphne y en un susurro le dijo que quería hablar con ella. La rubia la miró profundamente y asintió, tenían que aclararlo. No podía haber secretos de ese tipo entre ellas si querían sobrevivir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Blaise volvió a entrar en la sala común cargado con los ingredientes necesarios para la poción. Theodore se acercó para ayudarlo y entre los dos la hicieron rápidamente. Después de tantos años sin recibir apoyo del resto de Hogwarts, los Slytherins habían creado una ley no escrita: siempre que alguien pidiera ayuda, se le daba a cualquier precio. Había algunos casos en los que no se cumplía, por ejemplo cuando un mestizo pedía ayuda a un sangre limpia con ideales, pero siempre había algún otro dispuesto.

A la mañana siguiente, los estornudos de Astoria no habían mejorado, de hecho, habían empeorado porque la chica se había pasado toda la noche sin poder dormir. Ophidia había vuelto a insistir en qué fueran a la enfermería, pero la rubia se había negado rotundamente. Entre estornudos, contó que no pensaba volver allí ese curso.

-Pues entonces iré a buscar a Madame Pomfrey –dijo Ophidia, rindiéndose delante de la cabezonería de su mejor amiga.

-¡No! ¡Achís! ¡Achís!

-Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña –comentó Tracey, que había visitado a la enferma antes de ir a desayunar.

-¿Quién o qué es Mahoma? –preguntó Blaise, que también había pasado por la habitación de las chicas de quinto.

-Era un profeta que… –empezó a contar la mestiza, pero al ver las caras de incomprensión decidió cambiar de tema -. Da igual. Iré a buscar a Madame Pomfrey.

Convencer a la enfermera no fue tan fácil como Tracey esperaba, ya que la mujer estaba poco dispuesta a salir de su enfermería para ir a las mazmorras. Tuvo que mentirle diciéndole que Astoria no podía caminar para que le hiciera caso.

-¿Serían tan amables de abandonar la habitación e ir a clase? –al llegar a la habitación, la mujer se hizo cargo de la situación rápidamente y echó a todos.

Al cabo de dos horas, Madame Pomfrey abandonó la sala común de Slytherin después de haber administrado a Astoria la poción _Sneezeless_, que paraba los estornudos durante seis horas, para que la chica pudiera descansar un poco.

Por suerte, esa poción hizo más efecto del esperado, pues al cabo de ocho horas, cuando Astoria se despertó, ya no había ni rastro de los estornudos, ya fueran de catarro o de alergia.

-------

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, excepto algunas excepciones (XD), son de JKR y de alguien más supongo._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso y hasta pronto,_

_Naia Black_

_Diccionario de la Real Academia:_

_Review: m. Escrito breve (se tarda pocos minutos en dejarlo) que anima y hace feliz al escritor._


	3. Semana 3

**Semana 3 (15 – 21 de Setiembre de 1996)**

–Basura –murmuró Draco lanzando _El Profeta_ al fuego.

–¿Malas noticias? –Preguntó Pansy, aprovechando la ocasión para sentarse aún más cerca del rubio. Astoria los miró pensando que si la morena se arrimaba diez centímetros más acabaría sentada en el regazo de Draco, aunque él no parecía notarlo.

–Noticias absurdas. ¿Stan Shunpike, mortífago? ¿Y quién será el siguiente? ¿Hagrid? ¿Los squibs? El Señor Oscuro tiene mejor gusto –aseguró el chico inflando su pecho con orgullo. Por aquel entonces, Draco creía que el Señor Oscuro sólo elegía entre sus filas a aquellos que eran dignos de estarlo, más adelante comprobó que Voldemort cogía a cualquiera, quisiese o no.

–Esa noticia salió el viernes –comentó Astoria volviendo su vista al libro que leía.

–¿Alguien te ha preguntado? –respondió Pansy ácidamente.

–No he contestado a ninguna pregunta, he hecho un comentario –dijo la rubia sin inmutarse, la risa de Blaise se oyó desde la mesa donde estaba sentado ayudando a Ophidia.

–Hace dos días que no leo _El Profeta_, aunque por la mierda que escriben quizás no lo lea nunca más –aseguró Draco.

–Entonces no sabes que Arthur Weasley entró en tu casa ayer –comentó Daphne.

–¿Cómo? –La cara de Draco se transformó en una máscara de furia. No era ningún secreto que adoraba a su madre y que odiaba a quién osara perturbar su salud mental.

–Ayer, Arthur Weasley…

–Ya lo he oído la primera vez, Pansy –cortó el muchacho con impaciencia mientras se levantaba. En apenas unos segundos había cruzado la sala común y se había marchado.

–¿A dónde irá? –Preguntó la morena, preocupada. Astoria levantó la vista y se preguntó cuántos desagravios más podría soportar Pansy antes de reventar, era una cuestión más interesante que su aburridísimo libro de Historia de la Magia.

–Seguramente a la lechucería, a enviar una carta a su madre –dijo Daphne.

–Sí, porque para la hora de comer aún faltan tres horas –dijo Tracey, que acababa de entrar y se había encontrado con un Draco corriendo en el pasillo que conducía al gran vestíbulo.

Después de este último comentario, la conversación se centró en la cena de "enchufados" de la noche anterior. Blaise, que había acabado de ayudar a Ophidia, se sentó en el sillón junto a Astoria y empezó a explicar la cena con pelos y señales, para alegría de Pansy –la cotilla oficial de Slytherin– y disgusto de la rubia, que no podía concentrarse.

Cuando el muchacho iba a explicar cómo Weasley le había tirado el zumo de calabaza a McLaggen por encima, una lechuza de color gris entró en la sala común. Con sus alas abiertas aterrizó en el respaldo del sillón que compartían Blaise y Astoria y estiró su pata derecha hacía la chica. Ésta desató el paquete y depositó los tres sickles en la bolsa, inmediatamente después la lechuza emprendió el vuelo.

–¿Estás suscrita a _El Quisquilloso_? –La cara de asco de Pansy estaba completamente justificada, ya que un Slytherin que se preciara jamás leería algo publicado por el loco de Lovegood.

–Es el horóscopo más interesante que he leído nunca –aseguró Astoria sin darle mucha importancia.

–Más bajo ya no podías caer, Galatea –dijo Daphne con repugnancia.

–Es el único medio de comunicación que publica información fidedigna de la actualidad, aunque tienen una clara tendencia a apoyar a "El Elegido"–era la frase más larga que todos habían oído en boca de Theodore Nott, por ese motivo le siguió una pausa más larga de lo habitual.

–¿Quieres decir que si queremos saber qué pasa en el exterior del castillo tenemos que leer _El Quisquilloso_? –Preguntó Ophidia.

–Sí.

–¿Hay alguna noticia interesante? –Ophidia se giró hacia su mejor amiga, que estaba abriendo la revista.

–¿Hay algo que te preocupe? –Preguntó a su vez Astoria. La castaña solo solía interesarse por el mundo reptil, el mundo de los humanos le parecía complejo y tedioso de entender.

Ophidia sonrió misteriosamente pero se salvó de la mirada inquisitiva de su mejor amiga, ya que en ese instante, Draco volvió a entrar en la sala común. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas del frío señales de que, efectivamente, había ido a la lechucería.

–¿Aún no se han levantado Crabbe y Goyle? –Preguntó el rubio.

–¿Los ves aquí? –Contestó Tracey.

Draco la ignoró como siempre hacía: al fin y al cabo era sólo una mestiza con aires de rebelde, lo que el chico no sabía era que a Tracey le daba igual si la ignoraba o no, le era completamente indiferente. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por caerle bien al rubio.

Astoria perdió el interés en la conversación de Draco cuando éste empezó a decir que sus amigos eran unos vagos, que tendrían que estar ya en pie y a su lado, etcétera. Así que decidió ignorarlo y leer el horóscopo, que por algo había pagados los tres sickles de plata.

Leo (22 de Julio – 23 de Agosto)

_Esta semana camina con la cabeza gacha, las constelaciones anuncian que te caerás por llevar los zapatos desabrochados, quizás es mejor que te compres unos sin cordones, por si acaso. O unas botas, o unas sandalias, o si no ve descalzo, qué sé yo._

_Recibirás noticias de un antiguo amor y, como es habitual, te crearás falsas esperanzas. Quedaréis, pero sólo te querrá devolver los regalos que con tanto ahínco escogiste. No te preocupes, no te convenía, te lo digo yo. Sal todas las noches hasta la madrugada durante un mes y se te pasará la tontería._

–¿Qué te dice? –Blaise, que también había desconectado del monólogo del rubio, se interesó por el contenido de la predicción.

–Que tengo que comprarme unas botas nuevas y salir de fiesta todas las noches –resumió la chica.

–Me gusta este horóscopo –dijo Blaise–. ¿Qué pone en el mío?

–Ten, te dejo la revista –dijo Astoria levantándose.

–¿A dónde vas?

–He quedado.

–¿Con quién has quedado? –Daphne, que también había perdido el interés en Malfoy, se unió a la conversación de su hermana y Zabini.

–¿Te has quedado sin chicos a los que acudir y ahora te interesas por mis parejas? –Preguntó Astoria.

–Eres insoportable cuando te lo propones, Galatea –dijo Daphne abriendo un libro de portadas negras.

–Gracias.

Se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y se marchó hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Urquhart, su primer y único novio en todos los años de Hogwarts. Habían estado saliendo unos meses el año anterior, antes de que Astoria descubriera que lo que ella realmente quería era alguien rico e influyente. Aún así, cuando el viernes vino el chico y le dijo que podían quedar cerca del Lago para almorzar, la rubia sintió un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago. Donde hubo fuego, siempre quedan brasas.

–Buenos días, Astoria.

–Buenos días –contestó ella con frialdad–. Si sólo quieres devolverme los regalos no hace falta que montes un picnic en el Lago, vivimos en la misma mazmorra.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Urquhart sorprendido.

–Hablo del motivo por el cual quieres quedar conmigo.

–Quería almorzar contigo, no hay otro motivo más que ese –aseguró el muchacho–. Sólo quería contarte que me han nombrado capitán del equipo de Quiddicth de nuestra casa.

–¿Ah, sí? Felicidades. ¿Ya has hecho las pruebas para la selección? –Al principio de conocerse el Quiddicth los había unido, pues a pesar de que Astoria no lo practicaba le encantaba ese deporte.

–Aún no. Pensaba hacerlas el fin de semana que viene. ¿Me ayudarías? No conozco a nadie que sepa más de Quidditch que tú, y creo que es una pena que te den miedo las escobas.

–No me dan miedo las escobas –aseguró Astoria–. Simplemente me gusta mantener los pies en la tierra, es más seguro para mi salud.

–¿Nos sentamos? –Preguntó el chico señalando la manta y la comida que seguramente le habían traído los elfos domésticos del castillo.

A pesar de las reticencias iniciales de Astoria, derivadas del texto del horóscopo, el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente. Hablaron de Quiddicth, de Hogwarts, de los profesores y de las clases, no mencionaron en ningún momento su antigua relación ni charlaron sobre la actualidad del mundo mágico, pues ambos sabían que tenían cosas que esconder, secretos que era mejor no hablarlos ni ahí ni en ningún otro lugar.

Cuando el sol empezaba a desaparecer por el horizonte, ambos Slytherins decidieron terminar la comida y regresar a su sala común. Por el camino, se encontraron a Ophidia que volvía de la biblioteca.

–¿Estabas en la biblioteca? –Se extrañó Astoria, cuando su mejor amiga les contó de donde venía. Ophidia había jurado no volver a pisarla desde que todos los libros sobre serpientes habían sido censurados y sacados de ahí.

–Bueno, yo me voy. Gracias por el almuerzo, Astoria. Adiós, Ophidia –dijo el chico haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Cuando él estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlas, Ophidia se encaró a Astoria. Su mirada acusadora y la mueca en sus labios simbolizaban lo que le había parecido que quedase con su ex novio.

–Ahórrate el discurso –dijo la rubia–. Sólo quería decirme que le han nombrado capitán del equipo de quiddicth.

–¿Y para esto se necesitaba un picnic? –Preguntó con ironía.

Astoria no contestó. Alí Babá, el mago medieval más famoso de Arabia Saudí, había dicho: "No abras los labios si no estás seguro de lo que vas a decir; es más hermoso el silencio". Y en esos momentos, la chica no estaba nada segura de qué responder.

La castaña bufó ante la delatadora respuesta de Astoria. Urquhart sólo había estado saliendo con Astoria por dos motivos: su apellido y su fortuna. O, al menos, esa era la opinión que Ophidia se había creado de los dos meses de relación.

–Dijiste que no te interesaba –comentó Ophidia, al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ambas estaban a punto de llegar a su sala común.

–Y no me interesa.

–¿Y el picnic?

–Fue sólo una comida –rebatió Astoria.

–Claro –el tono irónico de Ophidia hizo que la rubia rodara los ojos–. Una comida al lado del lago, con una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos, flores en un jarrón y una puesta de sol sobre el agua. Astoria, esas son la clase de cosas que te encantan aunque intentes disimularlo. Eres una romántica.

–No soy una romántica. No volveré a salir con Urquhart, ¿contenta? –Finalizó Astoria, antes de volverse hacía la pared que tapaba la sala común de Slytherin–. _Ablutio Semper._

Como cualquier domingo por la tarde, la sala estaba llena de gente. Algunos estaban haciendo deberes o trabajos pero la gran mayoría se encontraba reunida en grupos de tres o cuatro personas hablando tranquilamente y en voz baja, no había gritos ni chillidos.

–Tengo que ir al dormitorio a buscar una cosa –dijo Ophidia, marchándose.

Astoria se dirigió sin prisas hacía donde estaban sus compañeros masculinos de quinto: Vaisey y Harper. Eran los únicos de su mismo curso, aparte de Ophidia, que le caían bien.

–Hola, chicos –saludó sentándose.

–¿Cómo estás, Astoria? –Preguntó Vaisey con una sonrisa. Nathaniel Vaisey era un muchacho alto y fibroso, de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones. Era el mejor cazador de Slytherin.

–Muy bien, ¿y vosotros?

–Discutiendo sobre quidditch. Urquhart ha sido nombrado capitán y el fin de semana que viene hará las pruebas para el equipo de este año –explicó Harper. Al contrario que su mejor amigo, Bryce Harper era bajo y muy musculoso. Era rubio y siempre llevaba un peinado muy a la edad media, en opinión de Astoria. Se peinaba con la raya a un lado y quilogramos de brillantina.

–Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho –dijo la rubia–. ¿Os presentaréis los dos?

–Claro –respondió ofendido Vaisey. El quiddicth era una parte importante en su vida, ya que quería dedicarse a ello cuando acabara Hogwarts. Su objetivo era convertirse en el mejor.

–Yo aún no lo sé –Harper odiaba presentarse a algo y no ganar, así que cuando no veía posibilidades de salir victorioso optaba por no hacer nada.

–¿Tenemos que estar aquí? –Ophidia interrumpió la conversación con una mueca de asco en sus facciones.

–¿Ves algún lugar mejor? –Preguntó Astoria, aún estaba un poco enfada por la respuesta desmesurada de Ophidia al saber que había salido con su ex novio.

–Cualquiera –respondió la castaña.

–Tranquila, nena, nosotros ya nos íbamos –dijo Vaisey levantándose de mal humor.

–Tu "nena" está ahí –informó Ophidia señalando a una de sus compañeras de habitación, concretamente a la actual novia de Vaisey.

–Gracias.

–De nada.

–Adiós, chicas. Buenas noches –se despidió Harper con una sonrisa.

–––

A la mañana siguiente, Astoria se despertó con la sensación de que la estaban mirando, pero al abrir los ojos no descubrió nada extraño dentro de su cama. Fue al correr los doseles cuando vio de qué se trataba. Un hermoso búho de color crema estaba estacionado en medio de la habitación con el ramo de rosas rojas más grande que la chica había visto en Hogwarts. En su casa los ramos eran unas diez veces mayores: los Greengrass medían las cosas por cantidad; cuanto más, mejor. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de riquezas.

–Seguro que son para mí, de parte de Vaisey –dijo la novia del chico.

–Siento decepcionarte, querida, pero son para Astoria –contradijo con satisfacción Ophidia, que había entornado los ojos para leer la tarjeta des de lejos, pues el búho no le dejaba acercarse más.

–¿Para mí?

–Eso pone.

Astoria se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el ramo. Cuando la rubia tocó las flores, el búho emprendió el vuelo y se marchó por la ventana falsa que había en la habitación. Con cuidado, desató la carta y se sentó en la cama para leerla.

Era de Urquhart. Básicamente, le daba las gracias por el almuerzo y por su futura ayuda en las pruebas de quiddicth del equipo. En la post–data decía que había una rosa por cada uno de los días que había durado su relación; según el chico, los días más maravillosos de su vida.

–Baboso –murmuró Ophidia que había leído la carta por encima de la cabeza de Astoria.

–¡Eh! ¿Sabes lo que significa la privacidad? –Se molestó la rubia, apartándose.

–¿Y tú sabes lo que significan las palabras: sólo te quiere por tu dinero? Bueno, mejor dicho, por la fortuna de los Greengrass –matizó Ophidia.

Sus compañeras de cuarto habían perdido el interés en el ramo cuando vieron que no era para ellas, y se habían marchado de la habitación, por lo que las dos amigas podían hablar con libertad.

–Eso ha sido cruel.

–Lo siento, pero alguien tiene que decirte las verdades a la cara.

–Además, yo también quiero a Draco por su dinero y su influencia, es el último descendiente de los Black, además de ser un Malfoy –comentó Astoria.

–¿Y? Draco no es mi mejor amigo. Y tampoco está tan claro que lo desees por eso –Ophidia hizo una pausa, para ponerse el jersey del uniforme, antes de continuar–. Creo que la influencia de los Malfoy está un poco deteriorada.

–Siguen siendo los más ricos –puntualizó la rubia.

–Cierto –admitió Ophidia–. Entonces, no tienes porque seguirle al juego a Urquhart. Tú quieres estar con Draco.

–Ya, pero Draco no me envía ramos de rosas –comentó Astoria acariciando los pétalos de una de las flores–. Y siempre es agradable tener a alguien pendiente de tus caprichos.

–¿Vas a jugar con él?

–Me acabas de decir que él quiere mi fortuna, ¿no? Entonces tengo todo el derecho a jugar con él si quiere conseguirla.

Después de este comentario, las dos chicas salieron de su habitación. De camino al Gran Comedor, se les unió Tracey. Nada más verlas, les dijo que había pasado la noche haciendo un trabajo de Transformaciones y necesitaba urgentemente varias tazas de café para mantenerse despierta.

–¿Has escogido el TIMO de Transformaciones? –se extrañó Astoria, cuando las tres se sentaron en la mesa.

–Claro. Soy la mejor de Slytherin en eso –puntualizó la chica en medio de un bostezo.

–¿Es verdad que has recibido un ramo de rosas, Astoria? –Pansy tomó asiento al lado de la rubia. Ella y Daphne se acababan de enterar de la noticia y querían saber si era verdad o uno más de los rumores que corrían por Hogwarts.

–Sí.

–¿Quién ha osado hacer tal cosa? –exclamó Daphne, cómicamente.

–¿Celosa, Queenie?

–¿De qué?

–De que yo tenga un ramo de rosas y tú no –dijo Astoria.

–Yo puedo conseguir un ramo de orquídeas en menos de un minuto de conversación con un chico –aseguró Daphne.

–A ver –dijo Astoria haciendo un gesto de invitación con la mano.

Daphne le sonrió antes de levantarse y dirigirse, con paso tranquilo y sensual, hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Una vez ahí, se acercó hasta Justin Finch–Fletchley y le murmuró algo en el oído. Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico se levantó de la mesa, asintió con la cabeza y se marchó del Gran Comedor. La Slytherin regresó hacia su mesa con expresión triunfal.

–Espera y verás –dijo sirviéndose una taza de chocolate recién hecho.

Y tal como predijo, al cabo de unos diez minutos, una lechuza gris entró al Gran Comedor con un ramo de orquídeas mágicas plateadas –las flores más caras del mercado– en el pico. Con majestuosidad, aterrizó delante de Daphne.

–¿Qué le has prometido? –Preguntó Astoria.

–Lo que cualquier chico querría –aseguró Daphne, cogiendo el ramo. Acercó su cara a las flores para espirar el delicioso aroma que desprendían, las orquídeas mágicas olían a aquello que más amaba cada persona, al igual que la Amortentia.

–Creo recordar que el otro día Draco dijo…

–No me interesa, Galatea –cortó Daphne–. Además, Draco es para ti o para Pansy, ya os pelearéis las dos, no quiero inmiscuirme.

–Que noble por tu parte –dijo Ophidia sorprendida. Daphne era capaz de muchas cosas, pero la nobleza no contaba entre ellas.

–Gracias. Ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ir a guardar mis orquídeas –dijo la mayor de las Greengrass levantándose con elegancia.

Cuando Daphne hubo desaparecido por la puerta del Gran Comedor, Pansy se giró hacia Astoria fulminándola con la mirada. Una cosa era intuir que la hermana de tu mejor amiga quería conseguir a _tu_ chico y otra muy diferente saberlo a ciencia cierta. Era hora de dejar las cosas claras.

–Olvídate de Draco, no es para ti –dijo la morena en un susurro que sólo oyó Astoria.

–¿Y para ti sí?

–Es mi novio.

–¿De verdad?–dijo Astoria con fingida inocencia–. Pues no lo parece. ¿Qué chico preferiría estar con dos gorilas unineuronales antes que con su novia?

–Está muy ocupado –rebatió Pansy. La voz le subió un par de decibelios, haciendo que Ophidia y Tracey se centraran en la conversación de las dos sangre limpias.

– Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. Si está tan ocupado para no estar contigo no tendrá tiempo para mí. ¿O tienes miedo que conmigo sí que quiera perder su tiempo?

Pansy se levantó furiosa de la mesa, antes de recordar que estaba en medio del Gran Comedor, rodeada de todos los alumnos. Suspiró para relajarse, ante todo tenía una apariencia que mantener, para luego marcharse de ahí sin añadir ningún comentario más pero maldiciendo a la rubia con la mirada.

Astoria se encogió de hombros e instó a su mejor amiga a ir más deprisa, dentro de cinco minutos debían de estar en el aula de Historia de la Magia y tenían que apoderarse de los últimos asientos de la clase.

–Por cierto, Tracey. ¿Has visto a Blaise?

–No –dijo la chica intentando maquillar sus ojeras con un poco de polvos mágicos–. Creo que ahora tengo clase con él. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

–No, no hace falta –dijo Astoria, levantándose al mismo tiempo que Ophidia. Con una sonrisa, las dos chicas se despidieron de Tracey.

El día transcurrió lentamente. Los lunes eran una pesadilla para Astoria: dos horas de Historia de la Magia, dos horas de Transformaciones y dos horas de Runas Antiguas. Aún no sabía por qué había escogido esa asignatura en tercero. Sin embargo, una ojeada a las otras opciones dejaba bien clara esa elección. ¿Adivinación? Ni pensarlo, era una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? No, un rotundo no, odiaba cualquier contacto con seres vivientes que no razonaran. ¿Estudios Muggles? Era una Slytherin.

Así que se había quedado con las otras dos opciones: Aritmancia, la única asignatura optativa que había tenido clara desde el principio, le había parecido muy interesante y aún seguía pareciéndoselo, y Runas Antiguas, la más aburrida de todas las materias de Hogwarts, exceptuando Historia. En clase, habían solamente siete alumnos: ella, Jugson –una de sus compañeras de habitación–, cuatro Ravenclaws y Creevey.

–Para mañana quiero estas runas traducidas y el significado del texto como conjunto –dijo la profesora Babbling, marchándose por la puerta. Astoria cerró el libro que estaba consultando con una expresión de fastidio antes de empezar a recoger todas sus cosas. Jugson, sentada a su lado, ya había acabado de traducir todo el texto.

–¿Ya has terminado?

–Sí –respondió la otra. Jugson era una amante del silencio y las respuestas monosilábicas.

Astoria no hizo ningún esfuerzo más para intentar entablar una conversación, era como querer hablar con una pared. Una vez ambas hubieran metido todas sus pertenencias y libros en sus bolsas, se dirigieron en silencio hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Pero cuando iban a girar la última esquina antes de llegar a la pared de entrada, oyeron unos murmullos. Parecía como si varias personas estuvieran discutiendo algo y no quisieran ser escuchadas.

–No pienso hacerlo.

–Pues entonces atente a las consecuencias.

–¿Con–conse–cuencias? –tartamudeó una tercera voz.

Cuando voltearon la esquina, descubrieron los propietarios de los susurros: Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Los tres Slytherins estaban en el medio del pasillo, el rubio era el que estaba más avanzado e intentaba convencer a los otros, que parecían reticentes a hacer lo que Draco quería.

–¡Astoria! ¡Jugson! –Se sobresaltaron los tres chicos al percatarse que ya no estaban solos en el pasillo.

–La última vez que me miré en el espejo no tenía ninguna cosa rara en la cara –comentó Astoria.

–¿Qué? –Dijo Draco que parecía completamente desubicado.

–Nada, olvídalo –dijo la rubia. Los tres chicos no estaban para bromas, parecía que hubieran visto dos fantasmas en lugar de dos compañeras de casa–. ¿Ibais hacia la sala común?

–No –contestó Malfoy con sequedad, marchándose con la cabeza bien alta.

Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer, aunque la duda les duró apenas unos segundos, ya que siguieron a Draco. Astoria se giró hacia su compañera para comentarle el comportamiento tan extraño de los muchachos, pero Jugson ya había empezado a caminar. La rubia se encogió de hombros y, en silencio, ambas chicas entraron en la sala común.

Blaise la llamó desde el sillón donde estaba acompañado de Nott y Daphne. El chico parecía molesto, Astoria temiéndose otra bronca por lo de Urquhart, se acercó lentamente después de despedirse de Jugson.

–Buenas noches, Blaise. ¿Qué tal? –La chica no había hablado con su mejor amigo desde el día anterior cuando se marchó para quedar con su ex novio.

–No tan bien como tú –aseguró el moreno sin un asomo de esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

–¿Sabéis lo que se trae entre manos Draco con Crabbe y Goyle? –Preguntó Astoria a su hermana y a Theo, ignorando el tono de Blaise.

–Pansy se lo ha preguntado, estaba bastante furiosa y quería saber por qué estaba tanto tiempo con ellos… –explicó Daphne.

–Y la respuesta de Draco ha sido: "No es asunto tuyo, olvídalo." –concluyó Blaise.

–¿Y vosotros tenéis alguna idea? –preguntó Astoria.

–Si la tuviera tampoco te la contaría –aseguró el moreno irritado.

–¿Hay una fisura en vuestra bonita historia de príncipes y princesas? –se interesó mordazmente Daphne, a la cual el amor y los cariñitos la ponían enferma.

–Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Daphne, tú siempre serás mi princesa favorita –contestó Blaise guiñándole un ojo.

–Piérdete –murmuró la rubia, enfadada.

La relación de ambos había ido de mal en peor desde el principio, desde que se conocieron en el Hogwarts Express. Si toleraban estar juntos sin discutir era porque ambos tenían miedo de saber a quién escogerían sus amigos, miedo a quedarse solos en un mundo demasiado hostil para alguien que vestía una túnica verde–plateada.

–Astoria, tenemos unas cuentas hipótesis, pero no creo que sea el lugar adecuado para comentar esto –dijo Nott cortando la discusión que se avecinaba.

La pequeña de las hermanas Greengrass estuvo completamente de acuerdo, una sala común llena de gente que hacía de los secretos su moneda de cambio no era el lugar idóneo para mantener una conversación sobre algo, muy probablemente, prohibido. Así, los cuatro acordaron encontrarse el jueves por la noche en la habitación de lectura, situada al lado de la sala común.

Lo más interesante que le ocurrió a Astoria durante los días anteriores al jueves fueron los carísimos regalos de Urquhart: dos cajas de bombones, un conjunto precioso de joyería compuesto por unos pendientes, un collar y un brazalete de oro blanco y zafiros, diez peluches en forma de tigre blanco y unas entradas para ver el partido más importante de la liga de Quiddicth que se celebraba durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

La chica estaba completamente desubicada, ya que si Ophidia estaba en lo cierto y Urquhart sólo la quería por su dinero, no entendía como el muchacho podía gastarse varios centenares de galeones en hacerle regalos que no estaban dando ningún fruto, o eso era lo que ella creía.

–¿Qué ha sido hoy? –preguntó Ophidia, nada más sentarse a su lado en el Gran Comedor, el jueves por la noche.

–Dos entradas para ir a ver el partido entre el United y las Arpías.

–Joder –bufó la castaña. Las entradas de ese partido costaban una pequeña fortuna ya que eran escasas y se vendían con un año de antelación–. Esto sí que ha sido un puntazo.

–Lo sé. No sé que pretende. No me ha pedido que volvamos –aseguró Astoria.

–Lo hará.

–¿Tú crees? –Astoria era una persona muy segura de sí misma, sólo delante de Ophidia y Blaise mostraba que las cosas de su alrededor la perturbaban y preocupaban.

–Sí. Después de las pruebas del equipo.

–¿Desde cuándo conoces tanto a los chicos?

–De algo tuvo que servirme salir durante un año y medio con ese imbécil –dijo Ophidia señalando a Vaisey, que cenaba junto a su novia y a Harper.

Astoria asintió con la cabeza pero no añadió nada más, cualquier conversación que contaba con el nombre de Vaisey acababa mal, así que optó por saborear su pastel de calabaza y diversas chucherías hasta que algunos alumnos de sexto se sentaron a su lado inmersos en una discusión.

–Hizo trampas –dijo Draco sentándose.

–Seguro que sí, es un tramposo –le apoyó Pansy que de un manotazo apartó a Crabbe y a Goyle y se sentó al lado de su "novio".

–¿Y cómo lo sabes, querida? Tú no haces Pociones –rebatió Blaise con una sonrisa, ganándose una fulminante mirada de la morena.

–La verdad es que es bastante extraño, teniendo en cuenta que Potter nunca ha sobresalido en Pociones –comentó Daphne, defendiendo a su amiga.

–¿Estáis hablando del "Enchufado"? –Se interesó Ophidia. Cuando oía el nombre de Harry Potter sus orejas se extendían un par de centímetros, lo odiaba.

–¿De quién vamos a hablar si no? –Dijo Blaise cansado, pues desde que comenzaron Hogwarts, Harry Potter había sido un tema de conversación demasiado recurrente para su gusto.

–¿Qué ha hecho ahora? –Preguntó Astoria a su mejor amigo.

–Nada. Draco sigue empeñado en querer demostrar que Potter hizo trampas para conseguir el _Felix Felicis_.

–¿Pero de eso no hace casi tres semanas?

–Sí. Pero hace unos días que está más pesado que de costumbre –aseguró el moreno a Astoria.

Durante toda la cena, los alumnos de sexto, ayudados por Ophidia, siguieron debatiendo cómo Potter había hecho trampas y qué deberían hacer para desenmascararlo. Draco estaba especialmente dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para obtener una confesión y la botellita de Felix Felicis, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Astoria, y no fue la única.

La habitación de lectura era una cámara pequeña, antaño llena de libros, la mayoría de los cuales habían sido censurados, pues hablaban de magia negra, y llevados a la zona prohibida de la biblioteca hacía más de cincuenta años.

Aún así, la pequeña sala seguía llamándose habitación de lectura, aunque servía más como picadero oficial de los Slytherins, sede de reuniones secretas y depósito de polvo que como lugar para leer.

–¡_Fregotego! _–Exclamó Daphne nada más entrar junto a Theodore.

–Qué fina, preciosa –comentó Blaise, al ver como todos los muebles quedaban limpios inmediatamente después del hechizo de la rubia.

–Es alérgica al polvo –murmuró Astoria al oído del moreno, pues Daphne ni se había dignado a contestarle.

–Bienvenidos –exclamó Ophidia contentísima, parecía que en lugar de una reunión para debatir sobre el extraño comportamiento de Draco estuvieran a punto de empezar una orgía.

–¿Qué le pasa a Draco?

–Directa como siempre –comentó Blaise complacido, sonriendo a Astoria.

–¿Realmente crees que tenemos una respuesta a esta pregunta, Galatea?

–Daphne, no empieces –pidió Nott con ese tono que no podía ser desobedecido.

–La verdad es que Nott y yo hemos intentando hablar con Draco para saber qué es lo que se trae entre manos.

–_Imperturbate_ –murmuró el castaño moviendo la varita para silenciar la habitación desde fuera. Era un hechizo bastante complicado, pero Theodore Nott era el mejor estudiante de Slytherin.

–Gracias –dijo Blaise con una sonrisa antes de continuar–. Como iba diciendo, Nott y yo hablamos con Draco, pero parece que su afición por los cotilleos ajenos no sirve para sonsacarle información, así que decidimos interrogar a Crabbe y a Goyle. El primero nos dijo no sé qué de vigilar y el segundo algo sobre chicas antes de desmayarse.

–¿Vigilar chicas? –Preguntó Astoria, nada convencida.

–¿Se desmayaron? –preguntó Ophidia mucho más humanitaria que su mejor amiga.

–Draco los ha hechizado para que no digan nada –explicó Nott.

–Pero lograron deciros algo antes de desmayarse, podemos interrogarlos muchas veces –sugirió Daphne–. Y sonsacarles toda la información que necesitamos.

–No nos hablan y no nos dirán nada más –aseguró Blaise.

–Eso es porque no sabéis interrogarlos como es debido.

–No creo que tus piernas y tus tetas les impresionen mucho, preciosa, son gays y están enamorados de Malfoy.

–Hay muchas otras maneras, aunque es normal que tú no lo sepas.

–Entonces inténtalo, Daphne –finalizó Theodore cortando la más que probable discusión entre Blaise y la mayor de las Greengrass.

–¿Creéis que esto tiene que ver con ESO? –preguntó Astoria.

–¿ESO? –dijo Ophidia.

–El Señor Oscuro.

–Apostaría todos mis libros a qué sí –contestó Daphne.

Daphne Greengrass destacaba por tres cosas en Slytherin: por ser una de las herederas más ricas de la sociedad mágica inglesa, por haberse acostado con tantos chicos que era imposible hacer una lista y por su amor por el conocimiento: cualquier tipo de conocimiento, cuanto más secreto mucho mejor. Por ese motivo, adoraba a sus libros. En la mansión Greengrass, situada en la campiña escocesa, había una de las bibliotecas más importantes y privadas del país.

–En el Hogwarts Express lo dejó clarísimo –aseguró Blaise–. Está trabajando para ESO.

–Lo importante es averiguar en qué consiste ese trabajo y ayudarlo en lo que podamos –dijo Nott.

–––

Las pruebas del equipo de Slytherin se celebraron el sábado por la mañana en el campo de Quiddicth. No había demasiados aspirantes, unos diez.

–¡Preciosa! ¡Has venido! –Exclamó Urquhart cuando Astoria se adentró en la hierba del campo. El chico llevaba el uniforme verde–plateado puesto y en la mano derecho su escoba.

–Buenos días –saludó Astoria a los aspirantes, todos ellos respondieron con una inclinación de cabeza–. Voy a sentarme en las gradas para ver las pruebas.

–Buena idea.

La rubia se marchó del césped y se instaló en las gradas de Slytherin situadas en el extremo sud del campo junto a los tres aros. De los diez aspirantes, sólo Vaisey era excelente, Harper no se había presentado porque se había levantado con vómitos esa mañana y los otros nueve no pasaban de satisfactorios, así que Astoria tuvo que fijarse en los detalles más importantes para poder escoger a los mejores para que representaran a su casa. La selección terminó al cabo de cuatro intensas horas, cuando Urquhart anunció a los elegidos.

–Creo que hemos hecho una buena tría –comentó el muchacho con una sonrisa. Él y Astoria se encontraban de camino al Gran Comedor.

–Has hecho una buena tría –matizó la rubia. Daphne siempre decía que a los chicos les encantaba que los alabaran, aunque quisieran parecer modestos.

–Tus consejos me han servido mucho.

–Me alegro. Gracias por invitarme. Nos vemos –se despidió Astoria, que había visto a Ophidia mirándola fijamente des de la mesa de Slytherin. Pero antes que pudiera alejarse, Urquhart la tiró hacía él y le dio un beso delante de todo el colegio, cogiéndola completamente desprevenida.

La reacción de Astoria fue completamente sorprendente para alguien que se jactaba de ser una serpiente fría y calculadora. Se separó de él y le metió dos bofetadas que resonaron por todo el Gran Comedor.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo –murmuró la rubia antes de marcharse.

Pero justo cuando estaba atravesando las puertas hacia el vestíbulo, uno de los cordones se desabrochó haciendo que tropezara y se cayera.

------

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, excepto algunas excepciones (XD), son de JKR y de alguien más supongo._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso y hasta pronto,_

_Naia Black_

_PD: ¡¡¡Un review hace feliz, así que crea felicidad en el mundo!!!_


End file.
